


Assistant

by Multifiiction



Category: Billy Hargrove x Reader - Fandom, Devil Wears Prada AU - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016), billy Hargrove - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business AU, Devil Wears Prada - Freeform, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Being the CEO of a fashion magazine company was all you even knew, hard work, and even more work. You didn't have time for yourself even. In desperate need of an assistant, you are not surprised when dozens of people apply. Unfortunately, none of them is qualified enough, you knew that there will be one person, who will be able to fill in the job, there had to be at least one competent person in New York, right?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Reader, Billy Hargrove x Reader, Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Kudos: 12





	Assistant

Billy Hargrove, the bad boy and notorious playboy. He was the king of High School and even College. Billy was smart, very smart, which were proved by his grades and awards. On top of it all, he was good at basketball as well. 

If he was honest, he never imagined that he would be having a job interview for an assistant's job. But when he called them and he heard the paycheck that comes with the job, he was in. Since he so desperately wanted to purchase that brand new car of his dreams to pick up more chicks.

No, being an assistant was not the job for him, and still, he found himself in a very tall building that had the most amazing view over the city, windows as tall as the walls and the bougie décor spoke for itself. It was no ordinary place. 

***

As you watched this extremely handsome young man walk in your doors, his pants way too tight, shirt unbuttoned, showing off his sculpted chest, you just knew he wasn't cut out for a job like this. 

While the interview went on, you stayed quiet. But then, you had a question. 

Since his attitude irritated you, you were sure he was thinking of this job as a joke.

"Why are you really here?" is what you asked as the room fell quiet. His eyes met yours. He was very handsome, yes, but his cocky behaviour you found disgusting. It was clear a woman never told him no before, and since the interviewers were all women, he might think he had this in the bag. 

The smirk on his face said it all. 

"To get the job." his response made you smile.

"You might not realize it, but this company is for people who have the passion and a will to work. Not for people who are here for the paycheck. If you are not able to give a hundred and then, I must tell you to leave." as if your words ignited the fire in him, you liked that.

"I have the will to work." is all he said.

You never imagined you will employ a man like him, but to be honest, you were interested how long will it take for him to break. 

***

On his first day, he was called in by HR to have his papers ready and for you to have a chat with him about his job. Although he had a brief introduction on the things he will need to do, you wanted to make sure he understood everything.

"Mr. Hargrove. This will be your desk." you heard Anita explain it as you looked up from your desk, since your door was always open, when you didn't have a meeting, you gave her a look. Then they walked in.

"Miss Y/L/N, I have given the tour for Mr. Hargrove, I will leave him with you now."

"Thank you Anita. Also, the new cover ideas should be ready by now, could you fetch them for me?"

"Of course." was all she said as she left.

"Good morning, Mr. Hargrove. How did you like the office so far?" you asked, leaning back. He was still standing in front of you, same jeans as he had the last week for his interview, but this time he had a different shirt on. 

"It's huge, Sweetheart. I never thought that you would be the CEO. I'm quite shocked."

"Please, take a seat." you said, and he did.

"Let me get one thing straight Mr. Hargrove, I'm not your sweetheart. I'm your boss, and I would like to advise you to use such a tone with me. Or you can leave. There are people out there who would kill for this job, Mr. Hargrove. So, treat it like such."

Your firm tone made it clear how serious you were. "Fashion is my love and passion, Mr Hargrove and if you don't treat it well, your say here won't be long, I can assure you of that. So, if you feel like giving up, do it now, and save me the time." you gave him an even more serious look and you saw Anita walk in. She put the papers down on your table and left. "Since you are not leaving, I would like to start off with a few things. You always arrive sharp, I won't expect you to be late, I don't care about traffic. I start off my mornings with tea, sweet, hot freshly brewed tea. You can find everything in the kitchen, I drink it with sugar and lemon juice. 2 teaspoons of lemon juice and four sugar. Every morning I want my schedule to be on point and for you to report to me. You will be taking calls, emails and the delivery. I often order things online so expect a lot of those. I will tell you each morning based on my schedule about my lunch and what I will eat. Questions so far?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Good."

Weeks passed and if you were honest, Hargrove was a better assistant than you imagined. Although you were looking at him closely, you didn't find any flaws worth firing him over. You also let your walls down with him, he was genuinely interested and did a great job. It was surprising that he even managed to button his shirt up, not all the way, but it was progress.

Looks like if he put his mind into it, he could really do the work. 

***

"Miss, the model for the new photoshoot can't make it." came rushing in Dustin, one of the best when it comes to fashion.

"What? For the new summer collection with YSL?"

"Yes, his agent just called, apparently he is sick."

"We all know that man is not sick, either drunk or high. Okay, let's reschedule the shooting and look for a new model."

"We don't have time, the clothes are here now, we need a model."

"Ma'am, your tea." came Hargrove in, handing you the tea you just asked for. You looked up at him. He looked between you and Dustin. "What?"

"Have you ever thought about being a model?" was all you asked.

***

He ended up doing the photo shoot. And if you were honest, his pictures came out way too good. And the looks he gave you while doing the shoots didn't help your case. But you knew better than to be unprofessional. 

"Next week we will go to the Paris Fashion Week. I will need you to pick the dresses I ordered up for me and deliver them to my house." is what you said the next week. You knew he had been preparing for the fashion week, even he was looking up suits to wear. "I also had some picked for you, to match with me. I do not wish to be around someone all week who doesn't even match my aesthetics. So, you should try them on, and make changes if needed."

"Thank you for that."

"Of course. We will go in my private jet. You booked the rooms as I asked, correct?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Thank you, William, in that case, you can go home, meet me at the airport on Monday."

"Sorry?"

"I said, you can go hom-"

"No, not that. What did you call me?" he asked and you tilted your head.

"William. It's your name, William Hargrove."

"It's just you never called me anything other than Mr. Hargrove. Also, please call me Billy in that case. I don’t use that name." the air was thick, but not with awkward silence.

"Right, Billy. Have a nice rest." you said as you watched him walk out of your room. 

"You too, Ma'am."

The smile on his face told you enough. You knew that he knew that you have a sweet spot for him. You were always so cold, but lately, after his photoshoot, things changed in you. The ice started to melt.

***

You spent the next two days at home, waiting for Billy to bring you the clothes in the evening. It's been a while since you last slept for so long, fashion never sleeps. 

You were right in the middle of watching a new series and ignoring your constantly buzzing phone when your doorbell rang.

You opened the door, and surely enough, Billy was standing there with boxes in his hands.

"Wow. You live here?" he asked looking around your penthouse. Even his way in was something he never experienced. It was so fancy.

"Yes. Come on in. Can I offer you something to drink?" Billy was a bit awkward, and you noticed so for some reason you wanted to ease his mind. "Billy." you said snapping your fingers. "Drink?" you asked when you finally had his attention. He slightly nodded.

He ended up on your couch, sipping on some coke as you pulled your dresses out to take a look.

"Did you get yours too?"

"They are in my car." he was still looking around like he was in a museum, and he felt that way. Looking at all the different decorations, paintings on the wall, yet the whole place had character. He also saw your awards. But there were no pictures, of friends or family. But he was sure your table cost more than his apartment. He watched as you pulled out a gorgeous dress. It was long, and rose gold.

"This is so nice." he heard you say. "This is my dress for the final evening. Usually, there is a big party."

"Beautiful." you heard him say.

"Right?" you thought he was referring to the dress. "Let me try it on, I can't wait to see it. Would you like to see?" this is probably the most personality you showed around him ever since he started working with you. But you couldn't help it, fashion was your passion and you wanted to show off that amazing dress.

"Sure." he said, looking a bit intimidated.

"One moment." you walked away. 

The dress was perfect, hugging your curves, showing your leg off, you felt incredibly sexy. You picked out a matching pair of heels, let your hair down before you walked back into your living room.

"What do you think? Do these shoes good for this dress or should I have a black one?" you asked but Billy couldn't care about shoes. You looked absolutely gorgeous. He never saw you like this before. "I picked out a nice black suit for you to go with this. They labelled everything for you, so you will know what to wear on which day." you were too busy explaining and looking at the shoes to notice the look he was giving you. Then your eyes met, and you saw it. He looked like a hungry lion, ready to get what is rightfully his. "Billy?" you tried to snap him out of it, but perhaps calling his name wasn't the wisest thing. You saw his grip tighten around the cup, and right at that moment, it broke. Finally giving him the chance to come back to his senses.

"I'm sorry." he said trying to pick up the shards.

"You are bleeding." you said pulling some tissue to place on his hand. "Come with me. I have a first aid kit in the bathroom." 

Once in there, you washed his cut and you were happy to see that it wasn't too deep. A band aid will pix it right up.

Billy felt silly, as he watched you with that gorgeous dress on, treating his wound. 

"Sorry...your cup."

"It's just glass. I'm glad you are fine. You can't squeeze glass like that. You could end up in the ER, and who would come with me to Paris?"

"I'm sure there are millions at the company who would like to take my place."

"Well, I don't need them, do I?" you slightly smiled at him, all you could think about as you applied the treatment to his cut is how breathtakingly handsome he was, and up-close his eyes looked a different shade of blue, more vibrant. 

***

The next Monday arrived quickly as you found yourself at the airport, looking for Billy to show up. He wasn't late, you were early, but you still felt like he was late since you arrived earlier. 

And then you noticed him hurrying over to you.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Miss. My taxi driver was a bit slow." he said as he hurried to the desk.

Billy had never been in a private jet, he wasn't afraid of flying although he rarely flew in his life. 

"Nervous?" you asked seeing him fidget with his ring. "You can hold my hand if you want to." you meant it as a joke, but it surprised you when he did take your hand and held it in his. "Afraid of heights, planes or flight?"

"None. I'm not sure why I'm nervous."

"It's okay. We can watch a movie later or you can sleep. I have some pills that will help. It's a seven-hour flight after all." you noticed just how much he changed. When he came into the interview, you saw a boy, flirty and thinking they are a hot stud. And he seemed to grow with the job, he became more independent, reliable and efficient. You felt proud. You felt like you changed him into a man. 

When the plane took off, he squeezed your hand. 

***

Paris was amazing, although it was a work trip, not a vacation, you still enjoyed every moment of it. The clothes, the jewellery and you were able to meet old friends at the events. Some celebrities and disgustingly rich people as well.

To Billy, who came from a small town, it was a bit too much, but he didn't mind it that much. Certainly not when he could adore you wearing all kind of clothes, which looked perfect on you.

One evening, he headed to your hotel room, which was a few floors up from his, he knocked on the door, and you opened it, wearing a robe with a mask on your face.

"I'm about to wash this off, allow me a moment." you rushed back to the bathroom and washed the mask off, then applied your face cream before heading out. You found him sitting on the couch. Your room was obviously bigger than his, and the view, oh the view of the Eiffel Tower itself, breathtaking. "So tomorrow is the last day, but I will stay for a few more days I have decided to just have a walk around. I will stay for three more days, it's been a while since I had a little time off. So, what I'm offering for you is a ticket back home, or you can stay, have a little vacation of your own. I'll pay for everything. Think of it as a thank you, for helping me."

"You know, I thought you were a cold woman. I really did. I'm not going to lie, you scared me a little here and there when the model screwed up or when someone brought the wrong coloured belt, you can be extremely scary. But now I can see you truly. You are a very kind and beautiful woman. And if you weren't my boss, gosh I would be flirting your panties off." you raised an eyebrow and he thought he messed up.

"I don't see how that relates to my offer for a vacation, but thank you." 

"Oh. Right, I would like to stay. I have never been to Europe. If that's okay."

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't. So, if we are doing confessions. You are a brat. Well, you were. When you came in, cocky and thinking your charm will make me weak, I wanted to prove it to you that no, you won't have your way just by flirting. Anyway, I'm happy to see now how much you have grown with only a few months. Also, you are kinda cute and handsome. But don't let that get to your head." 

"Three days you said?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to whoo you. I bet you that I can make you fall in love with me within those three days."

"I don't do bets, but you can try." you should have told him no, you knew it, but the way his eyes shined, you didn't want to hurt him. 

***

And trying he did. Once the fashion shows, parties were over, he didn't even let you stay in and sleep. He was up and his plans were clear. 

Since it was winter, he took you ice skating, where you nearly broke your am when you fell. 

"I shouldn't have thought you can ice skate, I'm sorry. I just thought since you were so elegant in heels, how different this could be?" is what he said when he helped you up. He was sweet. Really sweet.

Even if you would try and deny his feelings, or the way he looks at you, you won't. 

You have never been in love, you have never felt this way towards a man. You work was your life, there was no time to date or to fall in love. He was tender and kind, you really liked it. Maybe it won't even take him three days to make you fall in love. 

During dinner at a small restaurant, he shared more about his life. About his family, his mother and father. He talked about his sister, Max. His story was tragic and it explained a lot about his behaviour. 

"So, you think I'm handsome?" he asked just as you were about to take a bite of your delicious pasta.

"Where did that come from?"

"Yesterday. You said that I'm cute and handsome."

"Yes, and I remember telling you not to let it get to your head."

"Opps." he said shrugging his shoulders. He smirked, so you turned the tables on him.

"And you think I'm beautiful?"

"Right. I do. Especially after seeing you in that rose gold dress. That was something else. I could tell you liked my suit, you were staring at me."

"I was only admiring the fabric."

"Sure."

You really were, well at least half the time, what he didn't know is that the pants were perfect on his behind, so you were staring at that instead.

"I'm not good with love." you said, needing to get this off of your chest. "I have never been in love. People claimed that they loved me, but all they cared for is my status or money. I learned how not to get attached, I learned how to say no even to the most handsome man. I learned how to keep my legs shut. I like you Billy, I really do. I even liked your cocky attitude, it gave me a challenge. But you need to understand and I will ask you to please stop giving me hope and making me feel these types of ways if you don't mean them. We can still pretend as if nothing happened and I will stay your boss."

"The problem is, I don't want to be your assistant, well not only your assistant. I want to be more to you, you mean a lot to me. And I'm not good with love either. The longest I have been with a woman is two nights. But you are different, so different. I was a teen back then, thinking I was the hot shit, well, I am and I was but that's not the point. I want to treat you well. Like you deserve to be treated. Although I cannot possibly challenge with your lifestyle."

"I don't expect you. It's nice to once again enjoy the small things in life. You gave me three days to fall in love with you, but I think I already am."

"That was quick. I'm glad that you gave me a chance."

He was smiling, so sweetly. Once you were done with your food, you leaned back, feeling full. 

"Dessert?" he asked but you couldn't help yourself.

"Hmm. Maybe a different kind of dessert?"

Your suggestion lit a fire in him as you found yourself in his room, on his bed, naked. You didn't know how or when you got back to the hotel, but man, you weren't complaining. 

***

Waking up to the feeling of someone kissing down your arm and neck, instead of an empty bed, was amazing. You completely forgot that you were not supposed to have a relationship with him, after all, you are his boss. 

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." you stretched out a bit and turned to look at him. 

"I have big plans for today." he said and there it was that smile again.

And he didn't lie. You thought he would be sick of the Eiffel Tower already, but of course, he wasn't. He kissed you right in front of it. The only cliche which didn't happen was that no one took a picture of the two of you. Or so you thought. As it turned out Billy asked a stranger while you were admiring the view. 

***

Paris was amazing, and you knew you will miss it very much.

But you really needed to get back to work.

Your relationship with Billy seemed to have not changed. You two were professionals after all.

He came in every morning, presented you your schedule and tea and each time he offered you a date after work. From dinner, to watching movies on his couch. It seemed to work.

And it clearly did. Your love-life changed and it didn't affect your work. Even if you caught him staring at you during meetings, he never tried anything while in the office. And you appreciated that, at least he knew your boundaries and kept his head clean. 

"And after your meeting with Ms. McCloughan, you are free. Any ideas for tonight?" he asked looking up from his notes.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go to the park. There is a Christmas festival or something, with a big tree, I never had the time to go. Could we?" you asked looking at him and he smiled.

"Sure. We can have some hot chocolate."

"You can come over after. If you want to." he eagerly nodded, it was adorable. Sometimes he behaved like a puppy. "Good. Now would you be so kind and get the new cover shots from Fred please? He said he printed them out today."

"Sure."

"Thank you." you said looking down at your paper, but your eyes moved up to see him walk away. You hated to watch him leave but you loved seeing his perfect ass in those jeans. 

You simply wanted to prove a point to him, you first wanted to break his cocky spirit, then you wanted to show him how much more he could be, who could have thought you would fall in love while doing so? But you certainly didn't mind.


End file.
